Tough Realisation
by Lixel
Summary: ZoSan After going through hardship is the suggestions of an enemy enough to sway Sanji and bring him to the realisation of his feelings?


A calming afternoon breeze blew gently past, tingling at Zoro's skin. He let out a content sigh as he sat on deck waiting to drift into his afternoon nap.

"Zoro!"

Of course something had to stuff him around. Zoro groaned as he opened his eyes to see the angry red-head in front of him. "What do you want, witch?"

Nami ignored the name calling and got strait to the point, which took Zoro a little off guard. "I want you to go into town and find Sanji. He was meant to just be getting some supplies and be back in a few hours."

"Eh? So what? He probably just got distracted by some girl." Zoro shrugged and closed his eyes again, hoping Nami would leave him be.

There was a loud growl and Nami grabbed him by the shirt, causing his eyes to snap open to see her surprisingly distressed face. She wasn't angry…she was worried. The next surprise was her tone of voice, not shouting, but almost pleading. "He went out over eight hours ago, Zoro. You might not have noticed but we haven't eaten since breakfast. Luffy is going crazy and I…I think something may have happened to him. He wouldn't have been gone this long."

Her eyes moved to gaze upon the town. "What is he got caught by—" She was cut off then by Zoro's laugh.

"That shitty cook can handle himself." He spoke as he shook off Nami's grip and stood up with his swords in hand. "I can't fall asleep with all the noise here, so I'm going to go for a walk."

Nami smiled, despite what Zoro thought was a perfect cover up, she could see right through him. Even he knew that Sanji wouldn't be gone that long unless something had happened.

Zoro left the ship with a straight face, but as he got further away his expression changed. _'What the hell is that dark-brow doing? He couldn't have been caught, could he?'_ He became irritated as he passed the same shop for the sixth time. Zoro looked up at the sun and a low growl escaped his lips. _'Shit. It's already sunset. I have to hurry and find the bastard.'_ As Zoro passed the next alley way he heard some mean talking, something he would normally ignore until he heard a certain description.

"And the idiot tried to kick us. I mean what the hell did he think he was doing? With that drug in him he'd have a better chance punching, but he still refused to use his hands. That's when we decided to—" The man was cut off by Zoro's fist smacking into his jaw and firing him across the alley way into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

Zoro turned to the other man who was preparing to flee. "Where is the kicking bastard?"

As time went on Zoro regretted knocking the second man out before entering the underground tunnels. It was a freaking maze in there and he could swear that the walls kept moving around him, getting him more confused. A murmur of voices could be heard coming along the hall way just around the corner so Zoro waited, one hand on his sword.

"And he _still_ didn't say anything? God. He's stronger than I thought." One of the men said. This triggered Zoro's interest, would they lead him to the noodle head?

"Don't worry. How we left him today he should be ready to talk by morning." This guy sounded smug, proud of himself even. Zoro blenched his jaw _'What the hell did they do?'_.

"Good, because I don't think the boss can wait any long….ger" The man slowed when he saw Zoro and came to a complete stop when he saw his fist flying towards him.

"W-who are you?" Cried the last man standing as Zoro closed the distance between them.

"I'm here for the blonde." He answered, grabbing the guy by the shirt. "Where is he?"

After little convincing the man 'willingly' lead Zoro to an old rusted door. There was a recent trail of bloody footprints leading out from it which made Zoro clench his fists. "In here, right?"

The man nodded franticly. "I swear this is the place. Please let me go." He was frantic, even on the verge of tears.

Zoro turned to the man with a deathly glare before smacking his fist into him and knocking him unconscious. Once he was taken care of Zoro opened the door and froze. Before him was a bloody body which he could barely recognise at first. Tears flowed down his face as he stared at the floor distantly. Zoro went to take a step in, seeing Sanji flinch in response. He was hanging almost lifelessly from chains attached to his wrists. What little amount of clothes he had on were torn and covered in his own blood. Wounds covered his body and Zoro gulped when he came to Sanji's hands. Could they even be called hands in that condition? "Oi. Shitty cook." Zoro tried to keep his voice steady and casual, managing to somehow keep his voice from cracking.

A raspy, dry voice responded "Z-Zoro…" He started to laugh half-heartedly, but only shortly before carrying on into a coughing fit in which blood spurted from his mouth.

Zoro couldn't stop himself from sprinting over to Sanji and grasping his shoulders. "Stop it. Don't talk." He reached up and undid the chains, catching Sanji in a strong embrace. Zoro pulled Sanji against him and buried his face in his hair. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm late."

Sanji cried into Zoro's chest, both due to the memories of the day and his relief that he was now safe. "Home" He was able to whisper between sobs. "Please".

Zoro bit his lip and picked Sanji up bridal style. "We are. Just hang on a bit longer." He started to run off down the halls, this time following his trail of bodies.

"SANJI!" Nami screamed at the sight when Zoro returned with Sanji in his arms, causing Chopper to come running out in a panic.

"AHH! SOMEONE CALL A DOCTOR!" Chopper screamed, which was closely followed by a chorus of the ships shouting, "YOU ARE THE DOCTOR!"

"Oh! Your right! Quick Zoro! Bring him in!" Chopper ran to his room and started to set up to tend to Sanji.

Three days passed and each day Zoro would sit by the unconscious Sanji. Finally his perseverance paid off as a small groan came from Sanji's mouth. "Z-Zoro?" His eyes opened to gaze upon a green blur.

Zoro pulled Sanji into an embrace "You're okay." Sanji could hear the relief in his voice.

"I'm not as weak as you think, Marimo." Sanji wrapped his arms around Zoro, seeing his hands in bandages. A jolt shot through his body and he held onto Zoro tightly.

They spoke for hours about the days gone by and they joked about how Luffy struggled to survive without Sanji's cooking.

After a few weeks Sanji was fully recovered and back to his old self, except something seemed different to Zoro. He was somewhat less outgoing as usual. _'What are you thinking about?'_ Zoro thought to himself as he sat lazily on the deck staring at the cook deliriously delivering sweets to Robin and Nami. Something stirred inside Zoro at the sight of Sanji flirting with the girls that irritated him so he left his spot and went to the kitchen.

Zoro waited in the kitchen for Sanji to return; when he did he locked the door behind him. "Tell me."

Sanji jumped and took a step back from the swordsman before composing himself and retaliating, "What do you mean 'tell me'," Sanji mocked Zoro's words, "What do you want, shitty swordsman?" He pulled a new cigarette to his mouth and attempted to light it.

With a sigh Zoro walked over to the cook and helped him light his cigarette. "You're different. The way you're acting. Why?"

"T-that's none of your business! And I'm not acting differently!" Sanji shouted defensively with a blush across his cheeks. _'I absolutely _can't_ tell this idiot!'_.

"Eh? Do you have a fever?" Zoro placed a hand on Sanji's forehead. "Your temperature is up."

Sanji pushed away Zoro's hand "Piss off, stupid!" He looked away from Zoro as memories from 'that day' played through his mind.

"_You are, aren't you? Why don't you just hurry up and tell us!" One of the men had shouted._

"_We know you hate him, so just spit it out!" Another added._

_Sanji's silence was getting to them and one walked up to Sanji and whispered in his ear, "Or is it the opposite? Do you _love_ him?" The man grinned._

_Sanji started to violently pull against his chains and tried to kick the men. "A-hah! Hit the nail on the head!"_

Sanji shook his head to get rid of the thought. _'I absolutely do not!'_ He spared a glance over to Zoro then looked away again, _'…or do I?'_

Zoro grabbed Sanji's chin and forced him to look at him. "What is wrong with you?"

Accelerated heartbeat and burning cheeks. Sanji could only think of one thing as he stared at the swordsman's lips, and he did it without thinking. Their lips locked together and to Sanji's surprise they weren't rejected. His hand trailed down Zoro's back, the other reaching to his head and twisting short green hair in his fingers. Sanji could feel Zoro's strong arms wrap around him, pulling them closer together. Tongues dancing together as they passionately kissed and made their way to the floor.

Zoro's hands greedily undid Sanji's shirt and belt before breaking the kiss to gaze into his eyes. "Once we start I won't be able to stop." Zoro warned.

"Idiot" Sanji simply responded, pulling Zoro back into the kiss. When Zoro stopped the kiss again and began to create a trail of kisses down Sanji's neck to his nipple Sanji moaned. "As if I'd want you to."

Zoro grinned as he began to lick and suck on Sanji's nipples, hands reaching down Sanji's pants to his hard member. His hand started to slowly move up and down which was rewarded with a moan from Sanji. Zoro loved the sound of his voice singing out like that. He moved his head down further, pulling down Sanji's pants and taking them completely off. Sliding one finger into Sanji's ass Zoro began to suck on Sanji's cock, twirling his tongue around it and moving his head up and down as he sucked. "Nnn~ Zoro~" Sanji moaned in response, placing a hand on Zoro's head.

The response caused Zoro to feel accomplished and he slid two more fingers into Sanji's ass, too impatient to take it too slow. "Aaaah~ I-I'm goona—Mmnnaaaah~" Sanji was cut off by his own moans as he came into Zoro's mouth.

With a gulp Zoro swallowed the cum and looked up at Sanji with a grin. "I'm going in." He said before locking their lips together. He pulled his fingers out of Sanji's ass and quickly replaced them with his hard cock. Their kiss muffled Sanji's moans and groans as his ass was filled with Zoro's cock sliding in and out, pounding deep inside of him. Zoro continued to thrust into Sanji, only breaking their kiss so he could hear Sanji call his name, "Z-Zoro~". That was it. That was all he needed to thrust in one more time, harder than before, releasing deep inside of him.

Both men lay on the ground embracing each other. "Zoro…does this mean you…I mean…".

Zoro kissed Sanji softly on the lips, "I really like your cooking."

'_That's the closet I'm going to get, isn't it?'_ Sanji smiled, "You really are an idiot."

"Eh? Who's the idiot?" He asked, staring at Sanji.

Sanji shrugged and snuggled into Zoro's chest "Who do you think, idiot?"


End file.
